Between Tiles and Water
by Adnacia
Summary: JBL corners Shawn in the shower one night. A dominating JBL tells Shawn, who just wants peace, what to do. Lemon alert! Rated for a reason. Slash. JBL/Shawn


A/N: Smut alert! Major smut alert! This is rated M for a reason. Explicit lemon. Really no plot to it. If this is not your thing, turn away right now. I wrote this for a live journal community. Umm, this is obviously JBL/Shawn and is extremely dirty. I don't own the WWE or the men who wrestle. I do want to have one of the men though (just not JBL).

* * *

"Don't do that, boy." John told Shawn.

Shawn frowned. He did not want to do this. He had wanted to superkick John and be done with everything, but he knew that life would be a living hell if he did. Instead, he allowed John to clothesline him. After John pinned him, Shawn rolled out of the ring and headed backstage to the showers. He wanted to clean up, go to his hotel room, and sleep. But things were not to be.

Shawn turned the shower on and stepped into the warm spray. He had just started to relax when a hand grabbed his arm. Shawn turned around, his arm raised to defend himself. He quickly lowered it when he saw who it was. "You did good tonight, Shawn." John said. "But, you still have to earn your keep."

"I thought I did that tonight." Shawn replied.

"You allowed me to clothesline you." John replied. He gave a dark chuckle, "Come to think of it, I did all of the work."

"What do you want?" Shawn cautiously asked.

John tightened his grip on Shawn's arm. "You are going to earn your keep."

He released Shawn's arm and moved to block the shower entrance so Shawn could not escape. He stepped out of his wrestling shorts and underwear. Shawn looked at John, his face a mixture of horror and revulsion at seeing John's naked body. John chose to ignore the look on his employee's face. Instead, he told Shawn to get on his knees and suck his cock. Shawn looked like he was going to throw up, but he did as he was told. He started to bob his head as he moved up and down John's hardening length.

"Take me deeper into your throat." John told Shawn.

Shawn relaxed his throat so he could take John deeper. He was then told to use his tongue some. Shawn closed his eyes to hide the disgust. He would stop his bobbing to occasionally wrap his tongue around the part of the cock he was at. John wrapped his fingers in Shawn's hair. He pulled Shawn off when he realized that he was going to cum before he was ready. Shawn released John's cock with a wet pop before being hauled to his feet. He was turned around and pressed against the shower wall. "Say my name, boy." John told Shawn.

John wrapped his hand around Shawn's cock. He started to stroke it. Shawn fought back his urge to moan. John noticed that his employee was making no noise. He moved his other hand to Shawn's balls and started to play with those. The feeling of his cock being stroked and someone playing with his balls was too much for Shawn. He could feel his balls tighten and he knew that he was going to cum, which he did... onto the shower wall. John noticed that Shawn had not said his name like he had been told to. "Get on your hands and knees. Now." John commanded.

Shawn did so which exposed his tight, sexy ass. John leaned down and brought his hand down onto that tight, sexy ass effectively leaving his hand print. He brought it down again. Then again. Then again. By the fifth hit, Shawn had a red ass instead of it being pale. Not to mention, Shawn was getting turned on by the spanking he was receiving. He felt his cock twitch. By the time John had finished spanking him, he had a hard on.

John was oblivious to Shawn's reaction. Instead, he knelt behind Shawn and surged into the tight warmth of Shawn's ass. He started to thrust with hard, swift thrusts. He realized that Shawn was moaning, just not moaning his name. He pulled out of Shawn and told him to lean further onto his arms and spread his legs. This pushed Shawn's ass further into the arm which John took advantage of. He entered Shawn again and started his thrusting again. Even when Shawn started to moan as John began to hit his spot, he still did not say his name. John quit his thrusting and reached around Shawn's waist. He wrapped his hand around Shawn's cock and started to stroke him. He kept up his pace until Shawn cummed.

Shawn was too shocked to do anything but moan when John wrapped his around his cock. When he orgasmed, Shawn cried out John's name without realizing it. John smirked. He released his hold on Shawn's cock and went back to thrusting. He soon emptied his seed into Shawn's ass. He withdrew from Shawn's ass and stood up. He rinsed off before grabbing the towel Shawn had grabbed to use for himself. He looked down at Shawn who was trying to stand up. "You need to rest up, boy. This is just the beginning of the work you will be doing for me." John chuckled as he left, leaving a stunned Shawn to finish his shower in the peace that he had craved from the beginning.


End file.
